The Tickle Monsters
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: Scary Godmother story. When Hannah has a hard day, it's up to two of her friends to make her feel better. Major tickles inside. Guaranteed to tickle your funny bone (pun intended)!


**This story is a gift to one of my good friends, newbienovelistRD. Here you go, Amiga! Enjoy!**

**I got this idea after watching "Scary Godmother Halloween Spooktacular" and "Scary Godmother The Revenge Of Jimmy". If you haven't seen those, you should. They are very cute and hilarious cartoons. I believe you can find them on Youtube. Anyway, enjoy the story!**

* * *

><p><strong>The Tickle Monsters<strong>

It had been a hard day for Hannah Marie as she now tried to do some homework, but was having a hard time concentrating. Earlier that day, a bigger kid had gotten ahold of a picture Hannah had drawn of her Fright Side friends and had shown it to the teacher, who had asked Hannah about it. Well, she had told the truth and the kids had all laughed and said some very hurtful things. Even the teacher had been a bit stern. Hannah got very upset and was in tears when the teacher sent her into the hallway to sit by herself until she could learn to be more 'realistic', as the teacher had put it.

Well, Scary Godmother had gotten a gut feeling that something was wrong with Hannah and went to the school. When she found out what happened, she considered giving the school a scary makeover in retaliation, but Hannah had told her it wasn't worth it. While Scary had still been upset, she told Hannah to grab her stuff and they'd head out. She did and when the class saw the lady with bat wings on her back come in behind Hannah, they had been afraid, especially of Scary Godmother's face, which was fixed in a fierce frown.

After Hannah gathered her things, Scary took the girl to the modest home where Hannah lived and the girl asked to be left alone. After giving her a hug, Scary left, but she didn't stop worrying about Hannah.

Getting an idea, she quickly rounded up Skully and Bug-A-Boo and told them what she had in mind. Both of the friendly Fright Siders were shocked when they heard what happened and immediately agreed to the plan.

Bug-A-Boo only had a couple kids to scare that night, so after he had done so, with Skully to help him, they headed for Hannah's home.

* * *

><p>Hannah had given up on homework and just lay down on her bed. She really didn't feel good and she just wanted to forget the day. She then heard something that sounded like it came from under her bed. She thought about checking it out, but then decided it was probably the bed making a noise and so closed her eyes.<p>

"Hannah? Sweetie, are you awake?" asked a voice that sounded familiar to her.

"Huh?" asked Hannah, opening her tired eyes to look into the empty eye sockets of the tall, top hat and bow-tie wearing skeleton now looking down at her with concern. "Skully?" she asked. "What are you doing here?"

"He came with me," said another familiar voice as a tan-colored, furry monster with purple skin and many eyes crawled out from under her bed. Hannah recognized Bug-A-Boo in an instant.

"Bug-A-Boo," she said, a small smile showing briefly. "What are you and Skully doing here?"

Skully sat down beside the human girl. "Scary Godmother told us what happened today," he said. "We came by to help you feel better."

Hannah sighed. "That's kind of you," she said. "But I really don't feel well to do anything right now."

That made both Skully and Bug-A-Boo worried. Hannah was always very cheerful and it was hurting the two Fright Siders to see their good friend in such a state.

"Well then," said Bug-A-Boo. "We better help you feel better."

"And I know just the cure!" said Skully. "Or rather, Scary Godmother knew and told us."

Hannah giggled a little at Skully's actions. "What cure is that?" she asked. "Did she make it?"

Skully and Bug-A-Boo laughed. "Nope," said the jolly, many-eyed monster. "It's something she thought of that's been around for a long time."

Now, Hannah was interested. "What is it?" she asked, her curiosity piqued.

Skully gave her a grin. "You want to know?" he asked. She nodded and his grin seemed to grow. "Okay then."

Before Hannah had time to think, both Skully and Bug-A-Boo had gently pinned her to the bed and four hands began tickling her. A laugh instantly left Hannah as she tried to get away from her friends, but they were too strong.

"My goodness, I had no idea how ticklish she was," said Skully.

"I didn't either," said Bug-A-Boo. "And I know everything about kids around here."

Hannah kept laughing as her two friends kept tickling her. Bug-A-Boo then got an idea and moved Hannah's shirt up just a little to reveal the small stomach. "Remember when you joined Skully and Scary Godmother in tickling me, Hannah?" he asked. She nodded, taking some deep breaths after Skully had relented and given the young girl a break. "Well, I've got just the thing for payback."

Hannah began shrieking with giggles and louder laughter as Bug-A-Boo began blowing raspberries into the girl's small stomach. "Ahahahahaha! BUG-A-BOO! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"Oh, she's got a ticklish tummy!" Skully teased as he began tickling the girl's sides and ribs, along with her neck, his thin fingers making it easy for him to give her a huge tickle torture as Bug-A-Boo kept blowing raspberries into her stomach. Hannah kept laughing until she was out of breath, which made the two monsters stop. After she got her breath back, Hannah looked at Bug-A-Boo.

"I wonder if skeletons are ticklish," she said.

Bug-A-Boo caught on right away, but Skully was laughing gently.

"Hannah, skeletons can't be ticklish," he said gently. "We don't have any skin like you."

He would have continued but Hannah wiggled her fingers on one of his ribs and Skully jumped in surprise.

And that gave Hannah and Bug-A-Boo the answers they needed.

Skully just about lost his head, pun intended, when he felt the many-eyed monster and the small girl tickle his ribs and feet. Hannah giggled as she tickled Skully's ribs and Bug-A-Boo tickled Skully's feet. Suddenly, Hannah spotted her xylophone sticks that she used to play her xylophone and she remembered Skully once saying how he played the xylophone using his own ribs for the music. Now, she grabbed the sticks and gently ran them up and down the white boney ribs. Skully was now desperate to get away.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! OH, NO! HANNAH! AHAHAHA! NOT THAT! IT TICKLES! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Skully begged for them to stop, but they kept it up for a bit until Skully almost went limp. Then, after they had rested for a bit, Skully gently nudged Hannah and pointed to Bug-A-Boo. Catching the same train of thought, Hannah nodded and they both snuck up on the large monster and managed to tackle him.

Bug-A-Boo suddenly realized it was déjà vu as he felt both the skeleton and the young girl turn the tables and tickle him. His huge guffaws rang out as they tickled him. But then, Hannah turned and tickled Skully, who tickled her back and Bug-A-Boo started tickling them both. All three were laughing so hard it was a wonder they could still breathe.

Finally, they were worn out and Hannah did feel better. "Thanks, guys," she said, giving both Skully and Bug-A-Boo a hug. Both returned the warm hugs.

"Feeling better, kiddo?" asked the large, many-eyed monster.

Hannah smiled and nodded. "Yeah," she said. "I'm feeling a lot better." She then yawned tiredly.

Chuckling, Skully picked up Hannah in his arms and carried her to her bed, letting her lay down on her side as Bug-A-Boo gently covered her with a blanket.

"Sweet dreams, Hannah," said Skully as he followed his friend back under the bed and back to the Fright Side.

Scary Godmother was waiting for them. "Is she okay?" she asked worriedly.

"Not to worry, Scary Godmother," said Skully. "Your plan worked perfectly."

That made Scary Godmother smile as she knew the young girl, who was currently dreaming happy dreams, would be alright now.

* * *

><p><strong>After I saw Scary, Skully, and Hannah tickle Bug-A-Boo, I just had to write this one. Who knew a monster that hides under your bed was very ticklish? That puts a whole new perspective on things.<strong>

**Please leave a review, but no flames.**

**GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
